Meet the Mercers
by Twilightstar7
Summary: This is my take on how Jack came to be part of the Mercer family. Rated T for some langauge.
1. Chapter 1

Authours note: Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction that I've submitted, so please be nice if you choose to review (constructive criticism is welcome). I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Four Brothers

Chapter one: Homecoming

I scowled at the dust rag that was clenched in my fist, mentally asking myself why I was performing this most hateful chore. Of course I knew why, Ma wanted the house clean for the arrival of her latest project, my new baby brother. My Ma was a social worker and a damn saint. Her goal in life was to find a permanent home for every foster kid she came across. Some people laugh this off and say that there are some kids that are just too far gone to be placed. Well I was, probably still am, one of those kids and you know what she did? She adopted me and I'm not the only one either, my brother Angel and Jerry were the same way.

"Yo, Bobby!" my youngest brother (at least until the new kid showed up), Angle called down the stairs, "You almost done? Ma just called, she's gonna be here in 5 minutes."

"Crap!" I cursed. I hadn't been expected Ma for another hour. It wasn't that the house wasn't clean, I just wasn't ready yet. From what little Ma had told us about this kid, I had been able to discern that he was pretty screwed up. Not Jerry, Angel and I were the shining examples of normalcy, but this kid was bad. He had been badly abused by his parents. Ma wouldn't divulge the exact details; she said that that was something he would share when he was ready.

"You ready for this?" my other younger brother, Jerry, asked as he came to my side. I could tell that he was trying to get me to share my feelings. _Nice try, Jerry._

"Ready? I survived you and Angel didn't I? This kid will be a piece of cake," I lied receiving a knowing look from Jerry.

Jerry, Angel, and I took a seat on the worn sofa to await the arrival of our new little brother. I hate waiting for things, I always have. Minutes seem more like hours. Ma says I'm just impatient, but I swear they get longer. During this time, I wonder what the kid would be like. Would he be pissed off at the world for dealing him such a crappy hand, like Angel and I had? Or would as distant and seemingly uncaring as Jerry had been? Maybe he would be completely different. The latter of those possibilities scared me and there's not much that scares me. The sound of car tires against the driveway caused all of to jump to our feet.

"Should we answer it or let Ma open the door?" Angel whispered hurriedly.

"We don't want to seen to eager," I hissed not quite sure why we were being so quiet.

"But what if seems like we don't want him here?" Jerry replied. Before a decision could be reached the door was shoved open.

"Boys! I'm home!" Evelyn Mercer, Ma, cried out as she entered her home. Based on her grandmotherly appearance, you would never guess that she possessed the strength to raise three foster boys.

"Hey Ma," my brothers and I answered unintentionally in unison. At first it seemed as though our new little brother hadn't come after all, but a small boy peeked out from behind my mother. He had a head of messy blonde hair and the bluest eyes that you would see, but what really stood out to was his size, he was so small. He was supposed to be 12 years old, but based solely on his appearance I would have guessed that he was at least 2 years younger than that.

"This is Jack," Ma said, giving the boy a gentle push forward, "These are your new brothers. That's my oldest son, Bobby, he's 21. The one next to him is Jerry, he's 18. The last one is Angel, he's 16."

"Hi," Jack greeted almost inaudibly, his eyes focused on the wood flooring.

"Hey Jack," Jerry replied giving the younger boy a friendly smile.

"Well, I'm going to start making dinner, why don't you three show Jack to his room?" Ma suggested with a smile, but her eyes projected a different message, which I must say was mostly directed at me, _don't scare him!_

"C'mon Jack, let's go," Angel said cheerily, trying to coax a smile out of him.

Jack merely nodded and allowed Angel to lead the way. Angel and I followed the other two. I noticed that Jack kept on glancing over his shoulder as if he expected me to grab him from behind.

"Here it is," Angel said pushing the door open to reveal Jack's new room. The room was pretty bare, only containing a twin bed and a dresser. Jack would be able to decorate it in a way he saw fit. Jack gave the room a quick look-over and much to the surprise of the rest of us, made a bee line for closet. After that he proceeded to open the closet door and close himself inside.

"Uh…" I glanced at Angel and Jerry hoping they would have some insight in to what had just happened. Has the kid seriously just locked himself in the closet? "Angel… go get Ma."

"Yeah…good idea."

I took a deep breath, summoning what little patience I have, and knocked on the closet door. "Hey Jack… what are you doing in there?"

"Am I being too noisy?" Jack squeaked, "I'm sorry!"

"No," I backpedaled, desperately trying not to make Jack cry on his first day Mercer household, "I was just wondering why you're in the closet buddy."

"Isn't this my room?" the boy asked as he opened the door a crack, "Did I go in the wrong closet?"

"No…you're room is out here," Bobby explained, "You sleep out here. On your bed."

"I'm sorry. I slept in the closet in my last foster home," Jack apologized looking ashamed, "I messed up."

"No…" I trailed off unsure of how to continue. What were supposed to say to someone who thought they messed up because they didn't know that they didn't have to sleep in a closet?

"No sweetie, you didn't mess up," Ma interjected, surprising me, I hadn't realized that she had been standing in the doorway next to Jerry. "You just didn't know. I promise that my home is different than the ones that you lived in before. Why don't you come downstairs?"

Jack obediently followed Ma down the stairs. Jerry and I exchanged glances, each silently willing the other to explain what has just happened.

"So…the kid likes closets?" Jerry suggested casting me a hopeful look.

"Yeah…I guess there are…weirder things," I answered.

"Well one thing's for sure," Jerry stated trying to lighten the mood, "He came to the right place."

"You got that right."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter! First of all, I'd like to thank **tearsXsolitude**, **DieHardLiveLong**, **Ghostwritter**, and **Juniper294** for your reviews! I glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. Constructive criticism is welcome and please let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical errors so I can fix them. Have an awesome day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers

Chapter Two: Dinner

Jack's P.O.V

I took a seat on the overstuffed couch and swung my legs back and forth in an attempt to distract myself from thinking about what I had just done. Despite what Ms. Evelyn had said, I knew I messed up. I'd slept in the closet in my old home, but it as different here. I never knew what to expect, I never understood. I didn't know how things were supposed to work in a normal in household. I guess that's why the last two families gave up on me.

Some of the foster boys I'd met had told me that Ms. Evelyn only took in lost causes and if she couldn't fix you, nobody could. _But what if she doesn't want me?_ I asked myself. No one had wanted me before, so why would this woman be any different? Where would they send me next? What if they sent me back…they wouldn't…they couldn't.

"Hey Jack," Angel called out, "You don't have to just sit there, you can watch T.V or somethin'."

I was unsure of what to say. _Say anything!_ My brain screamed, but the words wouldn't form, to be honest, Angel scared me. I was short for my age and scrawny. Angel was tall for his age and muscular. I wasn't fond of those odds. The 16 year old ignored my silence, grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels.

"Let me know when you see something you like."

I stared intently at the T.V screen. I had never really watched T.V that much, but I was determined to find something. Every normal 12 year old had a favorite T.V show. I had to at least act normal if I ever wanted to be accepted by Ms. Evelyn's sons.

"Stop," I said as a hockey game came on and then asked, "Can we watch this?"

"You like hockey?" Angel asked with a grin.

I nodded. Apparently liking hockey was a good thing in the house. What little T.V I had watched it had been hockey games. I'd always admired the guys who were tough enough to start a fight when they felt they'd been wronged by the other player in some way. I wouldn't be able count how many times I'd found myself wishing that I could be that way.

"You and Bobby will get along just fine," Angel laughed and yelled, "Hey Bobby! Get down here!"

"What do ya' want?" Bobby asked as he descended down the staircase. I immediately wished that I could sink into the couch and disappear. Bobby had been the one to explain to me that I didn't have to sleep in the closet. _He has to think I'm a freak, _I thought, _and with good reason. _

"Guess who likes hockey?"

"Who?" Bobby groaned, his patience clearly wearing thin.

"Jack does," Angel answered making a gesture towards the game playing on the T.V

"Cool, what's your favorite team, Jack?" Bobby asked attempting at conversation as he took a seat on the couch between me and Angel.

I stared at the man, petrified. Favorite team? I hadn't watched enough hockey to really develop much of an opinion on that subject. Even if I did have a favorite team, what if Bobby hated it? Would he be angry? What was he like when he was angry?

"I…uh…don't have one," I stuttered, keeping my eyes focused on the carpet, "I'm sorry."

"It's not something you need to apologize for," Bobby told me with a concerned look.

"Boys! Dinner's ready," Ms. Evelyn called from the kitchen freeing me from the awkward situation.

I followed Bobby, Angel, and Jerry into the dining room. There were five chairs around the worn wooden table. I waited until everyone else sat down before I did. I was hoping to avoid taking anyone's "special seat". It had been that way in a few of my foster homes. After the initial scuffle to the dinner table I was left the seat between Jerry and Bobby.

"Alright then," Ms. Evelyn said smiling at the four of us, "Would you like to say grace, Jack?"

"Grace," I answered, thinking this an extremely silly question. Why wouldn't I want to say grace?

The Mercer family went silent and all eyes focused at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Had I done something wrong? The silence was broken by everyone at the table, save me, broke into a laughing fit. I felt my face grow hot, they were laughing at me. I hated being laughed at.

"What's so funny," I asked, regretting the harsh edge to my voice when they all became quiet. Well, except for Bobby, who shamelessly continued his laughing fit.

"That's not how you say grace kid," Bobby laughed, "You're supposed to say a prayer."

"A prayer?"

"Yeah…you know like: Thank you god for this meal and sh--," Bobby explained.

"Bobby Mercer!" Ms. Evelyn scolded, "What have I told you about swearing at the table?"

"Sorry Ma," Bobby apologized. The words sounded tired, as if he'd had to use them in this situation a few too many times.

"I'll say grace tonight," Ms. Evelyn said as she stood and took Bobby and Angel's hands into her own. I had to resist the urge to yank my hands away when Bobby and Jerry grabbed them. I couldn't even hear the grace; the blood was pounding too loud in my ears. I also had to suppress a sigh of relief when the grace was finally over. Physical contact was something I routinely avoided. It dredged up way to many negative memories from my past.

I didn't speak for the rest of the meal. It wasn't like I had anything important to say anyways. Plus, if I didn't say anything, I didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing. After dinner was finished I assisted Ms. Evelyn's sons in clearing the table, trying my best to be useful. If there's one thing I hated, it was being called useless. It was like being told I worth nothing and was far worse than getting punched in the gut. Both had happened to me enough times to know.

The rest of the evening went fairly well. It was spent sitting around the T.V and watching a game of hockey. Bobby kept on leaping up from his seat and telling the hockey players to knock each other's teeth out and cursing at the T.V, which earned him a scolding from Ms. Evelyn. Angel and Jerry were quiet for most of the game; expect for the times that Angel joined Bobby in cussing the hockey players out. It felt nice, it felt normal, maybe not completely normal, but closer to it than I'd ever felt before.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter. It was kind of hard for me to write in Jack's point of view, so I hope it worked out. If any of you have any pointers on how to do so better, please let me know. I'm also planning to write in Angel and Jerry's points of view later on, so if you have any tips regarding to those two, please tell me as well. Thankyou and have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter. Thankyou so much for the reviews! I'm so glad that you guys like the story so far. This chapter has more of a Bobby and Jack brothely bonding. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers :(

Chapter 3: Thunderstorms

Bobby's P.O.V

I awoke to the sound of a large clap of thunder reverberating throughout my room. Rain and hail pounded on the window. The combination of the two would make it nearly impossible for me to fall asleep again. I glanced at the clock as I swung my feet out of bed. It read 3:03am. _Wonderful_, I thought sarcastically,_ just wonderful_. After deciding that trying to fall back asleep would be pointless, I made up my mind to head down stairs, watch a little T.V, and maybe have a beer.

As I trudged into the hallway I was greeted by the typical nighttime sounds of the Mercer household. It was an oddly soothing medley of Jerry's white noise machine and Angel's snoring. After a few moments I picked up a new sound, quiet sobbing. _Damn_, I cursed, _the kid's afraid of thunderstorms too_. A brief mental debate ended the decision not the wake Ma. I would handle this. I was Jack's new big brother after all. I would have to learn to help him deal with his phobias sooner or later.

I quietly opened the door to Jack's bedroom. I wasn't completely surprised to find that he wasn't in his bed. The kid seemed to have an affinity for closets. A quick inspection of the closet left me a bit confused, but that didn't last long. After a painfully bright flash of lightening, a whimper revealed Jack's location. I let out a sigh and lowered myself to the floor. I peered under the bed and sure enough, Jack lay curled on the carpeted floor.

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked quietly.

"It's too noisy," Jack whimpered, "I'm sorry."

I felt bad for the kid, I really did, but I'm no good at this emotional, comforting, fluffy stuff. Unfortunately, it seemed like that was the only solution. I couldn't yell for Ma to come and help. That would only cause more noise. I was kind of afraid to leave and wake her up. For all I knew, Jack could have abandonment issues as well.

"Don't be sorry, Jack," I told him in the most soothing voice I could muster, "No one's angry. No one's going to hurt you."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked giving me a slightly skeptical glance as he moved out a bit from under his bed. This progress was lost due to the fact the Mother Nature had to choose that exact moment to release one hell of a thunder clap, causing Jack to launch himself further under the bed.

"Come on Jack, it's not so bad," I told him. It was then that I remembered something my birth mom had told me when I was little. It had helped me, maybe in would help Jack. "You know thunder and lightning storms are just-"

"If you say, 'it's just the gods bowling,' I swear," Jack grumbled shooting me an annoyed glance.

I couldn't help but grin. So the kid had an attitude after all. "Fine, what would you like it to be?"

"Quiet," Jack mumbled sleepily, "I would like it to be quiet."

"Wouldn't we all, Kid?" I replied as I tried to shift myself into a more comfortable position on the floor, "Are you planning on staying there all night?"

"Probably," Jack stated matter of factly, "you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep anyways," I answered, "Plus, you know what misery loves?"

"Company," Jack finished with a small smile.

"Damn straight," I said with a smile as well. Sure Jack scared easily and his past was obviously haunting him, but he wasn't all that bad. The brief moment of the silence was broken not by thunder, but the rumbling of Jack's stomach. Even in the dark, I could tell that the kid's face had gone bright red.

"Hungry?" I laughed quietly.

"Yeah, but it's okay, I'm used to it," Jack answered.

"Listen kid, this is the Mercer household," I explained, "If you're hungry, you eat. If the world is ending and you're hungry, you eat. Are you alright to come down to the kitchen or do I need to bring you up something?"

"The storms not as bad now, I'll come out," Jack decided and cautiously, "You're sure no one's angry?"

"I'm sure," I answered and headed to kitchen. Jack obediently followed, but he was careful to keep his distance. I have to admit, it was a bit depressing to see that the kid didn't completely trust me yet even when I knew complete trust was an unreasonable thing to at this point.

"Isn't this kind of like stealing?" Jack asked nervously as we entered the kitchen.

"Ma bought this food for us to eat. She'd doesn't want us to starve," I said as I reached into the cabinets and began the search for a suitable nighttime snack. My search ended with the finding of peanut butter and crackers. As I examined the cracker box, an odd idea formulated in my mind. "Hey kid, you ever had a nickname?"

"No," Jack answered in a confused tone.

"What about 'Cracker Jack'," I joked.

"That's not a very cool nickname," Jack mumbled.

"C'mon Cracker Jack, I was just kidding," I laughed as I handed him the crackers and the peanut butter.

"But you just called me it," Jack protested.

"Eat!" I cut him off before he could complain any further. He had a nickname whether he liked it or not.

"Fine," Jack grumbled as he scooped up some peanut butter with a cracker, "If you have a nickname for me, then I should have one for you."

"It doesn't work that way," I replied.

"Why not?" Jack questioned in an annoyed tone.

"'cause I'm older than you, Cracker Jack," I explained, "and I've already got one."

"What is it then?"

"Bobby."

"But that's your name," Jack pouted, "that doesn't count."

"It's not the name on my birth certificate," I countered, feeling as though I'd won the argument, "So it's technically a nickname."

"So your real name's Robert then?" Jack asked.

"Yes," I agreed reluctantly. I hated the name Robert. Robert sounded like the type of guy who followed rules, had a steady job, and never got into fights. The name Bobby suited the type of guy I was far better.

"You don't like your name?" Jack asked seeking to clarify the point.

"No, I don't like it," I agreed again and became a little confused as to why the kid was asking all these questions, about my name of all things.

"Okay. Thanks for the snack," Jack said and handed the crackers and peanut butter to me.

"Good night, Cracker Jack," I teased as Jack headed up the stairs.

"Good night, Robert!"

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter! Constructive criticism is welcom! Have a great day! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy! I hope you like this chapter, please let me know about any errors, and reviews make me happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own four brothers!

Chapter four Mercer Mornings

Jack POV

I woke up early. The sun was barely even up. I sighed and thrust the window open and stuck my head out and surveyed the surroundings. The street was lined with houses about the same size as the one I was in, some in worse condition and some better. Bobby's trash heap of a car was parked in the drive way. It really was horrible. The paint job was pealing and rusty and the seats were stained a variety of different colors. Angel always complained bitterly when he needed ride from Bobby and begged him to get a new car. Bobby, of course, denied each of Angel's claims, told him to stop hating on his car, and threatened to make Angel walk to where ever he needed to go. After the threat, Angel would usually mutter a curse under his breath and get into the car.

I found it interesting to watch how the Mercer brothers interacted. They bickered often, but you could tell that they really did care for each other. It definitely wasn't easy to tell that they were brothers at first glance, but after getting to know them it became obvious to me that they were closer than most brothers would ever be. Just because they weren't born to same family didn't mean they weren't one. Thinking of that brought on a familiar pain, the pain of not belonging to anyone. I'd felt it often in my past foster homes and even with my own family. My parents had never felt any connection to me. They'd made that quite clear to me that all I was to them was a nuisance and an unwanted responsibility.

I swallowed hard to keep back the tears. _It's best not to think that way,_ I told myself and forced my mind to wander in a different direction. This wasn't really all that effective because my train of thought came full circle, as it always does when I let my mind wonder, back to families. I'd been with the Mercers about a month now and they'd started dropping hints about adopting me. Part of me wanted to scream yes. I desperately wanted to loved and cared for by somebody. I wanted to feel like I belonged. Another part of me was scared to accept the adoption. I wasn't really even sure why I was scared. Ms. Evelyn was a kind woman and I believed that she genuinely cared for me. None of the brothers had ever made a move to hurt me and I enjoyed spending time with them. Maybe it was that this was all too right. Based upon all of my past experiences, it seemed as though I'd done something that made me undeserving of anything going right.

I closed the window, grabbed my disc man and flopped back onto my bed. I was desperately hoping that some music would clear my head. Jerry had been nice enough to lend me some of his Beatles CDs. I lazily flipped through the songs, stopping at a random one. It was, All you need is Love. I angrily tore my headphones off. Apparently music wasn't going to help me today.

I decided to get dressed and head down stairs to make some breakfast. I figured that if I started the day and busied myself, I could keep my head clear. I crept down the stairs as quietly as I possibly could. I didn't want to wake anyone. People tended to be less reasonable when they were woken up early. When I arrived to the kitchen, I found that I wasn't the only person prone to waking up at odd hours. It was Bobby.

I'd woken up in the middle of the night and headed down to watch some T.V only to find that he'd beat me to it or vice versa. This was the first time I'd ever seen him up early in the morning. He was reading the paper and had it held it up high, so he hadn't seen me. After a brief moment of indecision, I decided to stay and say good morning instead of returning to my room.

"Morning Bobby," I said quietly as I headed towards the refrigerator.

"Morning Jack," Bobby answered without looking up from his paper, "what are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep, what are you doing up so early?" I asked as I reached for the milk.

"Same," he answered, again without looking up from his paper. I looked over his shoulder as I passed. It was the sports section and if you couldn't guess what sport the article was about then you didn't know Bobby very well.

"Did they win?"

"Nah," Bobby said in a disappointed tone as he set down the paper.

"Too bad," I commented indifferently. I liked hockey, but I hadn't gotten to know the teams well enough to care who won or lost.

"You ever played hockey?" He asked in a thoughtful tone.

"No," I answered slightly unsure if I would regret this or not. The last time I'd answered to one of these, 'you ever…' questions I'd ended up with the nickname, Cracker Jack.

"Alright then, you want me to teach you?"

"Yeah," I said softly after a few moments. Despite the fact of being so happy, I was slightly unsure. The bad thing about being happy is that it can be easily taken away. Truth be told, I was afraid of being happy, which of course didn't help with my self esteem issue at all, what kind of weirdo doesn't want to be happy?

"You all right kid?" Bobby asked jerking me out of my self pity spiral, "If you don't want to learn how to play hockey, you don't have to."

"I do!" I protested, "I was just thinking about somethin'."

"Want to talk about it?" Bobby asked more out of common courtesy than anything else. Bobby was a nice guy and he probably cared if something was bothering me too, but he didn't really seem like the type who solved problems by talking things out.

"Nah, I'll be alright."

_Later in the day_

Angel's POV

I was in a bad mood, which was completely within reason due to the way my morning had gone. It had all started with Bobby waking me up at 7:30am and telling me that I had a half

an hour to get myself ready to play some hockey. I politely reminded him that it was summer and the rink wasn't frozen and told him to get the hell out of my room. I was rewarded by a slap up the side of the head which reminded me of the indoor rink. Normally the indoor rink was a blessing, but on a day that followed a late night with Sofi it was quite the opposite.

"Are we there yet?" I questioned to annoy Bobby.

"No," Bobby answered in an even tone. He was trying hard not to be irritated by my actions. The whole 'if you ignore them, they'll go away' saying wasn't going to work. Bobby was going to pay for getting me up so early.

"How much longer?"

"Not much," Bobby forced out the words as his grip tightened around the steering wheel.

"You sure?" I asked leaning forward in my seat trying to catch a view of my oldest brother's facial expression. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were determinedly focused on the road. I was definitely getting to him.

"I'm …sure," he ground out.

"I've got to use the bathroom," I whined hoping to push him over the edge.

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Bobby growled.

"I didn't have to go then."

"I guess you're just going to have to hold it then dumb a--," he said with a triumphant grin, "and the next time you try to get under my skin be a little more creative."

"You be more creative," I grumbled.

"Say that again, sweet heart. I didn't quite hear ya," Bobby teased.

"I said that I was going to kick your a-- on the ice today!" I countered.

"You better watch your-"

"Will yawl shut up?" Jerry snapped, silencing us, "It's too early for arguing, plus you guys are probably scaring Jack."

"Hm?" Jack mumbled obviously oblivious to what had just occurred. I couldn't help but notice that he spent the majority of his time in his head. Being the closest in age, I'd tried to bond with him, but he always seemed to distance himself.

"We're here," Bobby announced before Jack had a chance to ask why his name had come up.

When I entered the arena, all of the annoyance about being woken up early faded away. Loving hockey seemed to be something that came with the last name Mercer and I was no exception. I loved free feeling you get when your skates hit the ice. On the ice, I was fastest, most confident guy out there and I had a team of brothers who would watch my back no matter what.

"You ever skated before?" I asked Jack, who was looking a bit out of place.

"No," he answered as he examined the old pair of Bobby's skates he held in his hands.

"I can show you how to lace them up if you want," I suggested. Jack nodded and sat down on the bench next to me. He caught on pretty fast; I just had to remind him a couple times to tie them tight enough.

Unfortunately, Jack was just as clueless on the ice as he was with putting on his skates. To help him learn to skate, Bobby suggested that he, Jerry, and I skate to the other end of the rink and have Jack try to skate to us. For about half of the way it was more like he was falling and sliding in our general direction than skating towards us. After that, I just couldn't take it anymore. I skated over to him and offered my hand.

"Want some help," I offered to a red faced, frustrated Jack.

"Yeah," Jack gave in and took my hand and got up, "It looks a lot easier on T.V"

"You'll get better," I assured, nobody was a born skater.,

"I sure hope so. How long did it take you?"

"Not too long, you'll get the hang of it and stop falling as often."

"I better, I think I'll break my butt if I fall one more time."


End file.
